Applejack: The First Applebuck
by PrismaticCookie3635
Summary: This story is about Applejack's life before the cutiemark and sonic rainboom, starting at the birth of her little sister It covers what happened to her parents? and why Big Mac rarely speaks and much


"Awe, ain't she just beautiful?"

"She sure is."

"You two have a way with making perfect fillies. It makes sense though, they all look the spittin image of their parents."

"Aw ma, you're ta kind, would ya'll mind calling in AJ n Big Mac, Ah'm sure they are tired of waitin for their lil siter."

"Ah'd be happy ta," Granny Smith said as she left the room. When she entered the waiting room she quickly spotted the two young ponies impatiently waiting. "C'mon ya'll, there's somepony ya need ta meet."

"She's finally here? Ya mean it Granny Smith?" The orange filly popped to her hooves and sprinted to her grandmother.

"She sure is, c'mon Big Mac." Turning to the older of the two, whom had begun trotting over, "Ain't ya excited too?" Granny said with concern and confusion.

"Ah sure am, but Ah've given up trying to match this lil one's excitement." He said ruffling up AJ's mane.

Granny laughed, "well she's never had a lil'sis before. Ah remember when AJ was born and ya'll were so excited we could hardly keep ya on tha floor, ya'll were about ready ta spring right through ta Cloudsdale what with all yer jumpin and bubblin with excitement."

"C'mon Granny!" Applejack interrupted, trying to push the two older ponies along, "ya'll can chit chat on tha way. Ah need ta see ma lil'sister now!"

"Alright already, we're movin," her brother said as the three began to trot through the halls of the hospital, "hey AJ maybe being a great big sis will be yer special talent."

"Ah hadn't thought of that!" She said, her excitement growing even more. "Is that possible Granny Smith? Ah wonder what that would look like," suddenly stopping to chase her flank, in attempts to see if anything was there. Not noticing Big Mac and Granny Smith kept walking for a bit before seeing she had fallen behind.

"Applejack," Granny Smith called, "yer gonna get yerself lost with all that silliness. Now please keep up, yer mother would have ma head if ah lost ya in this big ole hospital. We'd have ta call tha royal guards just ta cover get ya outta here."

"A cutiemark, or lack thereof is not silly, Ah'm tha only one left in ma whole class who don't have one yet!" she said running to catch up, "Ah need ta get it like last year!"

"How many times do Ah have ta tell ya? These things come in there own time."

"Besides AJ, how could have a cutiemark for being a big sis if all ya've done is almost get yerself lost in tha hospital? Don't ya thing ya'll should try being a big sis before expectin a cutiemark?"

"Yer right Big Mac! We better hurry so Ah can get ma cutiemark as soon as possible." She said sprinting to the end of the hall, but as she got there her head whipped back and forth not knowing where to go, "uh…..Granny where is ma lil'sis?"

"Oh Apple will ya'll calm down they'er right down tha hall we're almost there, just please stay with me." Granny Smith said leading the rest of the way.

"Yes ma'am but we need ta hurry."

"AJ she's not going anywhere, she can't even trot yet," Big Mac reminded.

"Ah know that!".

"Alright, we er here," Granny Smith said stopping in front of the 3 room down the hall.

"Finally," Applejack said bursting through the doors, "Where is she? Where is she?"

"She's right here kiddo," her father said catching her attention, "calm down she's sleeping. Where are Big Mac n Granny Smith?" he finished as Granny Smith and Big Mac entered the room.

"We're right here pa."

"Come closer everypony, but quietly. This is your new little sister Applebloom." Ther mother introduced calmly.

"Oh she's just beautiful! Ma, Pa, can Ah hold er?"

"Why don't we wait till we get er home AJ. It'll be easier there."

"But Ah won't get ma cutiemark till Ah hold er!" she pleaded.

"What er ya'll talkin about?"

"Ah'm gonna ge ma cutiemark for bein tha best big sis ever!" Apple replied confidently.

"Hm is that so?"

"Sure is! So can Ah please hold er? Ah want ta find out what it looks like. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!"

"Oh dear just let er hold er she can sit in a chair n everything will be real safe." Grann Smith suggested, "Ah can't stand ta see her so upset, how could ya'll say no ta this filly?" She picked AJ up and displayed her darling face for all to see.

"Oh all right, but only if ya promise ta be gentle n calm down."

"Ah do! Ah do!" Apple said bursting at the seams trying to minimize her excitement.

"C'mon then sit down right here n Ah'll bring her over ta ya," her father said pulling out a chair for her, "n Big Mac, Granny ya'll can hold er too once AJ's done." The two nodded back at him in acknowledgement.

Applejack sat down in the chair and took a deep breath to calm down, as her father went to get Applebloom from her mother's arms. As he placed the tiny filly in her arms, AJ instantly felt a deep bond with her new sister, "You n Ah er gonna be the best SSBFF in Equestria" her family gave her a strange look, "Super Sister Best Friends Forever." She explained.

"Ohhhhh," they all said.

"Big Mac is this how you felt when AH was born?"

"Probably even more so, since Big Mac never had a sibling before n ya'll have had one yer entire life. It was totally new." Their mother said reminiscing on the excitement of AJ's birth.

"Yeeeeuuuupp!" as he answered they all staired blankly at him, "it's a new thing Ah'm tryin," they all began to laugh.

"Oh!" Apple said regaining her burst of energy, "here Big Mac it's yer turn ta hold er." She handed the small one off to her brother and lept out of her seat. "Is it there yet? Ma? Pa? Granny Smith? Big Mac? Oh what's it look like? Does anypony have a mirror?" again beginning to chase her flank in a small circle, to see her cutiemark.

"Sorry baby girl, but there ain't nothin there," her father said apologizing. At this AJ sadly sat down on the floor in despair.

"Oh, Ah'm never gonna get ma cutiemark, just never! Ah'm the only pony who just ain't special at all!"

"Oh dear, c'mon over ere," her mother said comfortingly as she patted the bed next to her.

Apple pulled herself to her hooves and sombered over to her mother, "what? Ah know Ah'm right. Ah'm just not good enough at nothing. Ah'm tha only filly in all a ma classs who ain't got their special talent."

"Just cuz you ain't found it yet, don't mean it's not comin youngin," Granny Smith interjected.

"Exactly!" her mother continued, "In fact the day ya were born Ah had a feelin in ma gut n Ah still do, that ya'll er gonna be more important n special than anypony ere could imagine. So ya'll just need ta be a bit more patient."

"Alright Ah'll try….Ah guess, ya'll really think that one part, bout me being so special n all?"

"Of course Ah do, ya know what Ah think bout lies."

"Ya Ah do. Tha truth may hurt sometimes for a bit, but lies hurt everypony everytime."

"Exactly there ain't room for any lies in this family. There is far ta much love, joy, n honesty!" her mother continued proudly.

"N Apples!" Applebloom spoke her first words, and the whole family laughed.

"Yes little one, lots of apples."

"Alright, speakin of apples, it's still almost time for the zap apple harvest." Their father finally said. "let's let yer mom n Applebloom rest while we go prepair, you silly fillies."

The family said their good-byes and promised to be back later so they could all eat dinner together, as they trotted out of the room.


End file.
